


Happiness is a Double-Edged Sword

by sansss_starkk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Darkish Dany, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Game of Thrones Alternate Universe, Madness, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Prophecy, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar is King, Slow Burn, Targaryen Incest, amateur writing, i don't know where this came from, targaryen rule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansss_starkk/pseuds/sansss_starkk
Summary: Daenery's is a princess, sister to the King Rhaegar Targaryen. Her family was almost overthrown years ago by the Baratheons, Starks, Lannisters, and Arryns. Dany has never forgiven the Kingdom for revolting against her family, even if her father was mad. For years there has been a tremulous peace and quiet unrest. Dany enjoys her life as a princess and has a dream of continuing past Targaryen practices, but on her terms only. After she finds out a secret her family has been keeping, those dreams are put on hold as she tries to figure out if it's something she still wants or something she will reject.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Past Rhaegar Targaryen/Elia Martell, Past Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark, Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Happiness is a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this might be controversial considering I'm writing about Daenerys even though my author name has Sansa in it. I just would like everyone to give this a chance and if it's not what you're interested in, then just ignore it please. There's no need for any hate on either side. This story is not meant to have any hate for either side. The characters are not mine and I won't ever be able to do them justice in how their creator has written them nor am I even close to being at the level of some truly talented authors on this site. This work is just for FUN. It was an idea that came to me and I'm working on it. It's heavily WIP and I don't know how often I will update or where it's going exactly, I'm just enjoying it and wanted to share. I really hope this doesn't cause any controversy or anything, it's just a normal story with a plot I'm sure has been done at some point. Also I'm the only one writing and editing and will miss things A LOT. With that being said I hope it's somewhat enjoyable and coherent! Enjoy!

Daenerys was never sure what exactly her purpose was going to be in this world. She didn’t have a mother or father to tell her what was going to happen now that she was the last surviving Targaryen female. All that was left of the Dragons was her eldest brother Rhaegar, their brother Viserys, and Rhaegar's son Aegon. 

Daenerys knew she was special to her brothers and nephew. She wanted for nothing and they spoiled her as such. They never said anything about the revealing clothes she would wear, not befit for someone of her station, after all, her brother was the King with his son following suit right after. 

She assumed he would be choosing his wife any day now. Lords had been sending their daughters to visit the capital for years now in hopes Aegon would choose one of them. He had just turned one and twenty recently but since he was a man, he had all the time in the world to choose a wife and produce beautiful little heirs. Daenerys wondered what she would do then when her handsome nephew, older than her by three years, would not have eyes only for her anymore. Of what use would she be then? 

It was the day after Daenerys' own 18th name day when her true purpose was revealed to her.

The day had been full of parties and banquets from sunrise to sunset. So much laughter. So many gifts. Her brothers and nephew showered her with all their love and gave in to her every desire.

At the end of all the excitement Danaerys found herself in Aegon’s solar with her nephew and brothers, all bright eyed and giggly from drink. She was definitely more than a little drunk on sweet wine. Her body felt light as well as her mind. She forgot about how revealing her outfit was for the evening festivities. She had had a total of 18 outfits made for her special day, and her last one had been the most scandalous yet.

She had enjoyed making all the men in the room turn and fawn over her. She felt powerful and in control. It was all she ever wanted, she thought with bitterness at times, but that part of her would soon be quieted down with that part that adored her brother as the King.

“So, you are a woman grown now Dany, what do you think is next for you in this life?” asked Viserys. He was sitting at the end of the chase, her feet in his lap. He was rubbing them leisurely. Dany smiled.

“I’m not sure brother. I’d thought that now that I’m old enough maybe I’d like to travel. See the rest of the world before our brother marries me off to some fat lord and I pop out his children and get fat as well.” Viserys chuckled darkly, her older brother Rhaegar simply shook his head. His eyes dark. Dany didn’t understand the dark look he was giving her. He’d never looked at her with such an emotion before.

“I would never marry you to someone you do not wish to marry Daenerys. Though I grew to love Elia, we did not care for one another for many years. And once we did, it was too late.” he looked down then into his cup. He’d been having just as much to drink as she has all evening, they all have.

“Let’s not speak of such things father, let’s focus on sweet Dany. It is her day after all.” piped in Aegon, her dear nephew. She smiled coquettishly at him. Though her brothers were handsome and quite attractive to her in their own right, Daenerys didn’t feel anything for them the way she felt for her sweet nephew. She thinks perhaps it is her Targaryen coming out in her that has made her want him so, but she knows that her brother would never marry them. He wants peace and prosperity for their kingdom and he can’t have that if he continues with old Targaryen traditions.

“You’re too kind dear nephew, but alas that day has come to an end and I should bid you all a goodnight.” she stood and swayed. Viserys steadied her as she stumbled and giggled. Aegon stood as well.

“Let me walk you to your rooms Dany.” she acquiesced and a small part of her thrilled at his touch as he walked her to her room.

Once inside her chamber, propriety was forgotten and Daenerys began to undress. She knew Aegon was still in the room. He’d seen her naked many times before, it was a game they played. She’d undress when she knew he was close by, and would allow him to catch a glimpse through a doorway or in a looking glass, but that was as bold as she had ever become.

She was shocked and pleased when she felt him grab her from behind. His nails biting into the flesh of her upper arms.

“You’ve always liked this game haven't you dear aunt.” Daenerys chuckled at him and allowed herself to be spun around. She steadied herself against his hard chest. She looked up into his violet eyes so like her brothers and her own. There was hardly any Dornish in him, he was all dragon.

“I’m sorry, I thought you liked to play.” she pulled herself closer, her gaze never wavering and she dared him with her eyes to do something finally. She wasn’t a child anymore now, she could have who she wanted in her bed, she was a princess after all, a princess with fire and blood in her veins. She would take who and what she wanted, and she wanted Aegon.

“I want you Aegon.” she breathed and that seemed to be all her nephew needed to hear before his mouth crashed onto hers.

His kiss was searing and rough. It was everything she had ever imagined it to be. At some point she found herself laying in her bed, Aegon on top of her, his breeches pooled at his ankles. She didn’t remember getting to this point and she forced her mind to sober. She didn’t want to forget a thing that was about to happen.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” he said between frenzied kisses from her lips, down her neck, to her chest. She was breathing heavily, her breast heaving.

“Why did you take so long?” she breathed out as he continued to kiss down her body lower and lower, as if he wanted to devour every inch of her.

“They made me wait.” he said, eyes locking before he licked between her legs. Daenerys mewled at the feeling. She had only ever seen drawings of this in books she had snuck from the library and heard about through whispers from her ladies. 

“Who?” she said when her mind caught up from the pleasure, but it was difficult when Aegon was concentrating so hard having her come undone. It wasn’t hard. All the pent up sexual energy released itself in the most amazing release she had ever felt.

It was a few moments before she could think or see clearly again. She reached down and pulled Aegon up to her, his mouth tasted of her and it only drove her even more mad for him.

“Your brothers.” It took a moment for the words to make sense in her mind, his mouth was doing amazing things to her and the wine was still heavy in her system.

“What about them?” her mind was fuzzy from drink, from Aegon’s kisses, from everything he was doing to her. Aegon smiled dangerously at her.

“Not now Dany, I just want to focus on you now.” Daenerys smiled and let Aegon take her in ways she had only ever dreamed. 

The morning dawned bright and with it brought the most beautiful memories Daenerys could ever hope to have. She opened her eyes and bit her lip remembering everything that had happened last night instantly. It was like a dream. She rolled over onto her back and looked around the room. Aegon was gone, but she had expected as much. She remembered him kissing her temple at some point, letting her know he was leaving, she had simply turned over and gone back to sleep. 

Shortly after she woke she pulled the tassel next to her bed to summon the servants to her room.

As they got her washtub ready, she heard one of the girls gasp as they found the fluids from her deflowering the night before on her sheets. She caught the eye of the young girl, possibly her own age,maybe younger. For a second she felt fear and shame heat up her cheeks and neck, but she simply turned and looked back at the basin being filled with water. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the girl continue to strip the bed with the help of another and then the two whispering and smiling as they left the room.

What was it to her if the handmaidens gossiped about her behind her back, they were nothing to her and could be easily replaced if she so pleased. Nothing was denied to Princess Daenerys Targaryen First of her Name, the only female dragon left.

As she broke her fast in the great hall she wondered where her brothers and nephew were. It was not like them to miss eating with her, it was their daily routine. Despite her unease she continued to eat and proceeded to small talk with the ladies of her court. 

Later, when she had finished walking the grounds with some of her favorite ladies in waiting, she was making her way to Viserys’ solar to see if she could find him, or any of her family really. She had not seen them all day.

She didn’t much come to this side of the castle where Viserys’ chose to room. It was too close to the dungeons and it often had a chill that Dany did not like, but as she had already exhausted looking elsewhere this was the final place to check. As she approached she startled as she heard what sounded like furniture breaking. She stopped as she heard shouting. It sounded like Rhaegar, but she wasn’t sure. She had never heard him yell this way before to anyone. 

“....should have waited for the comet like the prophecy stated! You could have risked everything!” there was more shouting and glass breaking. Dany jumped but moved closer to the door to hear what was being said when her name piqued her interest even more.

“...help it! Dany has been a woman grown now for years, one night to appease her changes nothing.” Dany was now outside the door now and could recognize Aegon’s voice clearly. He spoke much more calmly than his father.

“Do not act as if it was her that needed the appeasement! It was you who could not control yourself! If your seed within her takes before the comet comes it has all been for nothing. She is to be the Mother of Dragons and you have risked everything we’ve worked for by giving in to your weakness.” Dany swallowed as she tried to comprehend everything they were saying. 

“I said I was sorry, father.” came Aegon’s low voice. 

“It’s the Dornish in you, you’re not a full Dragon. Your dirty blood may have ruined this all.” Dany gasped. She had never heard her brother talk to Aegon in such a way. She heard a chair scraping against the stone and a sigh, perhaps her brother had finally taken a seat.

“You’ve been quiet through all this Viserys, what have you to say to your dear nephew spoiling our sister so?” Dany felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. 

“There’s not much to say, what’s done is done.” she heard Rhaegar give a dark chuckle at Viserys' reply.

“Really? That’s it? You’re not upset that you will have her ruined for you when you were the one to have her first?” Dany drew back from the door in shock. What was this about? Viserys wanted to bed her?

“The prophecy says nothing about who is to bed her first, just that it is her closest blood that will bring forth the children. We assumed it to be me because I am closest in age to her as her brother. It could very well mean you, as you have been like a father to her all these years, and it could also mean Aegon as they have the closest bond out of all of us. We know not who was to bed her first, just that the first head of the dragon will come from who is closest in blood to her.”

“That damned witch couldn’t have made this more difficult. I ought to burn her with wildfire so she can be reunited with that precious god of hers.” Rhaegar muttered darkly, it took Dany everything to keep herself still while holding her breath so she could hear everything clearer now that they were speaking in much more subdued tones.

“I suppose Aegon has chosen for us who was to be her first, we cannot risk changing anything further. When the comet appears, he will take her to bed again until she is with child, then we will decide who is to breed her next.”

“This is madness.” came the low voice of Aegon again. Dany was practically pushing at the door now to hear him speak. 

“What was that?” asked Rhaegar.

“I said this is madness. Dany is more than just a broodmare for you to stick your cocks into. We should not be treating her as such.”

“Of course she is more than a broodmare, boy! She is to be the Mother of Dragons. She will bring forth the beginning of a new Dynasty in our name. The children she bears will wake dragons from stone and together will rule over the new world as the prophecy states. They will be Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya reborn.” A chill ran down Dany’s spine and she moved away from the door, her ears ringing. She had to get away, she couldn’t be here in this part of the castle anymore, the part that had changed her life forever.


	2. I Heard One Thing, Now I'm Hearing Another

The rest of the day she heard nothing from her family and she was glad for it. She didn’t know if she could hide how she was feeling about everything she had learned without them knowing she knew. And what would they do to her once they learned that fact? Would they keep her locked away until they needed to spill their seed into her and then lock her away again? No, she wouldn’t stand for it.

She spent the evening alone, sending her ladies away as she sobbed into her pillow. What was to become of her now? There were so many questions she had for this witch they spoke of. She knew of the religion and the god she served from her lessons, but she had never met a real Red Priestess before, only heard stories of the one that lived in Kings Landing, Kinvara. 

After crying for what felt like all night, Dany had come to the conclusion that she had to know about this prophecy herself. She knew she couldn’t ask her brothers or nephew, her trust in them had been broken after she heard them speak of her the way they had, and that was perhaps the hardest thing of all. She had never felt so utterly alone. 

It took the better part of the following morning for her to get ready. She knew she had to play the part of their sweet docile sister as to not arouse any suspicion that she knew of their plans. Her handmaidens were aghast at her appearance, but helped her just the same in perfecting her hair and outfits for the day while working a little harder at hiding the circles under her eyes and giving her an elixir to perk up after a night of no rest.

When she entered the great hall to break her fast, much later than she usually did, she found Aegon sitting alone at his seat. He was looking across the hall seemingly at nothing, a strange expression on his face and Dany wondered why she had never noticed him to look like that before. But suddenly his eyes locked with hers and his features changed instantly into one she knew well. Dany smiled at him, hoping the mask she practiced on in her looking glass was convincing.

“Good morning Dany, how are you feeling?” Dany sat next to him as a servant came forth and began serving her her meal.

“I am well enough, just had a difficult night of rest.” the corners of Aegon’s mouth twitched into a sorry excuse for a smile meant in sympathy. She noticed he seemed not to have had a peaceful night of rest either.

As the two began to eat together, the food tasting of nothing to Dany, Aegon leaned over to her. 

“I am sorry for how I left the other night.” Dany looked down at her plate, her mind racing at how to respond. She tried to think of how she felt about him before learning of the prophecy and what he meant to her. Desperately she pulled those feelings forward and looked back at Aegon hoping the heat in her eyes shone through. She saw his cheeks redden slightly and his mouth part at her expression. He was as enamored with her as ever. Good. She was playing her part well.

“All is forgiven dear nephew, there’s no need to speak of it anymore.” Aegon’s mouth tightened and he cleared his throat before speaking again.

“But I want to speak of it again. I cannot stop thinking about you, about what we have done. I plan to ask father to have us betrothed.” Dany dropped her goblet in shock. Instantly servants came forward to clean the mess up. A fortnight ago this would have been all of Dany’s dreams come true. She would be Queen one day and married to the most handsome man in Westeros. She had loved Aegon more than anything, even if she had never said the words out loud, even before he had taken her maidenhead. 

Dany stood quickly and in the shuffle to clean her mess she fled the room and the castle. She needed some air.

Dany found herself in the gardens nearest the maiden vault and hid amongst the topiary. She knew it was a matter of time before Aegon found her, he knew it was one of her favorite places to think, one of the few places she could be without her guard by her side. Right now they were stationed by the entrance. There was no place in or out besides the doors to the maiden vault and the edge of the garden dropped off into the ocean below but it was vast enough that Dany could pretend she was free and alone. 

Sure enough footsteps came up to her but instead of Aegon it was Rhaegar who appeared. Dany swallowed nervously as he approached her and she wiped her eyes quickly, but Rhaegar had seen her already. 

“Daenerys?” he spoke her name softly and came upon her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. She felt herself want to recoil but stilled her body. “What’s happened?” Dany looked out towards the horizon and wished for a moment to be a true dragon and fly off into the sunset to get away from this place, a place she had loved dearly up until a day ago.

“Nothing brother, do not worry about me. I’m just being a silly woman.” Dany replied shakily, Rhaegar tutted.

“Nonsense, Dany. You are anything but silly. Come, sit. Tell your brother what ails you so.” Dany thought for a moment as she took a seat next to her brother on a bench hidden between the topiary shaped into the massive wings of a dragon. 

“I am just upset about Aegon.” she finally said. Rhaegar stiffened slightly beside her but said nothing waiting for her to continue. Dany sighed. “It’s nothing.” Rhaegar turned her face to him with a light touch to her chin with a finger. Dany looked upon her eldest brother and found herself looking into a mirror almost. They looked so much alike it was eerie, but where Dany’s features were soft and feminine Rhaegars were sharp and masculine. Viserys looked like neither of them except for the eyes, the purple eyes they all inherited from their parents.

“Tell me.” it was not a command, Dany knew that, but her brother was also her king, she could not deny him. 

“I am in love with him, brother.” to Rhaegar’s credit, his face showed nothing of surprise to her revelation. Had she been that transparent about her feelings before? “I-I know it is wrong, and that you wish for him to marry some lord's daughter to strengthen loyalties but I cannot help it. I sometimes wish to keep to the Targaryen ways.” she half lied as she had wished that once.

It was Rhaegar's turn to sigh. He looked old and tired suddenly, his age showing like it never had before. Though his features were still strong and fine, there was a weariness to his eyes that Dany had never noticed. 

“You are right Dany, it is not possible.” Dany felt herself make a face, was this not their secret plan? Wasn’t she to marry Aegon and have his children, and her brother’s children, as to follow what the prophecy demanded. “Westeros has not forgotten the madness our father wreaked onto the country, it has not nearly long enough passed. Marrying you to Aegon would be a grave mistake that would lead to an uprising that we are not prepared for. The only way to strengthen our house is as you said, to have our house merge with another.” Dany frowned, more confused than ever.

“I have not yet revealed any of my plans to Viserys or Aegon, but they are both to be betrothed at the tournament we are hosting in honoring my 20th year as King.” Dany had known about the tournament for months, the castle had been preparing for weeks, but it had slipped her mind these past couple of days.

“Who will be their betrothed?” she asked as calmly as she could. If her voice shook, Rhaegar probably took this as jealousy for whoever would be Aegon’s wife, maybe it was a little. 

“Viserys is to marry the Lady Margaery of Highgarden. She has been recently widowed since her husband Renly Baratheon was mysteriously killed.” a corner of Rhaegar’s mouth lifted and Dany knew he had his hand in the would be usurper’s brother’s death. There had been whispers of another uprising now that the young Baratheon Lord had married to the Reach and their houses were quite strong enough to try and overturn the Tarageryn rule. With Renly dead, the rumored rebellion was squashed, at least for now. “The match will strengthen their loyalty to our house, as well as the rest of the Reach.” Dany nodded.

“And Aegon?” Rhaegar looked out towards the ocean, a darker shadow crossing his face as he thought.

“Aegon will be betrothed to the Lady Sansa of Winterfell.” Dany felt her heart jump in her throat. No, surely not. There was no way her brother would betroth his only son to the would be usurper’s best friend’s daughter.

“Rhaegar, you can’t be serious.” He turned to her, his eyes blazing now.

“You question me, sister?” He asked quietly, a hint of irritation in his voice. Dany stood and paced. She was feeling so many things all at once, none of these plans made any sense to her. If this was what Rhaegar planned to do, then where did this leave her? Her stomach felt empty and her heart thudded. 

“Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon raised their banners against us and killed thousands of our men and our father. They almost killed you!” Rhaegar stayed sitting. She wasn’t that much taller than him standing while he sat there, they were almost eye level. “And now you want to marry off your son to some traitor’s spawn! Aegon will not accept it.” 

“He will accept it because he will follow the King’s orders. By joining our house with the North, we will gain their loyalty and heal past hurts between us. The North is the key to calm these damned whispers of war and rebellion once and for all. Lord Stark will never rise against his own daughter and the children she will bear to the crown.” Dany wanted to scream. None of this made any sense.

“Do you really think he will allow his daughter to come here and live in the home where his father and brother were killed?” Rhaegar stood then, towering over Dany who couldn’t help but step back to put space between them. Rhaegar had never hit her before, but by the look in his eyes, it looked like he wanted to now.

“The decision has been made, I know what is best for my Kingdom. You would do well to put your feelings aside for your nephew and whatever has passed between you both ends now.” Rhaegar swept past her but paused before turning his head slightly. “You were right by the way. You are a silly woman.”


	3. It Escapes From My Hands Into Moonlight

That evening, Dany barred her door, she didn’t want any interruptions as she planned her escape into the city to visit Kinvara, the Red Priestess. She had enlisted the help of her brother’s spider, Lord Varys. He knew ways in and out of the castle like no one else. When she was a child he often gave her sweets and told her stories. He showed her kindness whenever possible and though Dany was not naïve enough to believe he was completely trustworthy, a part of her did trust him anyway. To only herself she thought of him as her secret friend. Viserys did not care for him though, and perhaps neither did Rhaegar, but he was useful to them, so he was kept around.

He knocked his secret knock through the servants door when the moon was high that night and entered swiftly. His face was done up with rouge on his cheeks and lips as well as his eyes lined with kohl to give him the appearance of a woman. Dany laughed at the sight.

“Now now princess, you shouldn’t laugh, I think I could pass quite easily for one of Baelish’s whores.” Dany giggled more at that.

“And what sort of disguise have you procured for me, Lord Varys? Am I to look like a whore as well?” Varys smiled and out of his robes pulled forth an outfit befit for a servant. Dany’s face fell slightly at the sight, but her resolve didn’t waver, if she was to run amok throughout the city, it couldn’t be in the finest dresses she owned after all.

Once she was changed she contemplated herself in the looking glass.

“And what are we to do about this?” she flicked her silver hair around and Varys1 smiled before pulling out a red wig from his robes.

“What else could you possibly be hiding under these rags?” she asked as she came towards him and flapped about Varys’ robes to see if anything would fall out before taking the wig to examine it more closely. 

“A spider should never reveal his secrets,” he replied. Dany rolled her eyes.

She quickly worked her hair into a braid and pinned it up before Varys helped adjust the wig on her. Her mind instantly flashed to Aegon’s future wife. She had heard her hair was red like the Tully’s, a piece of information she did not realize she knew until she saw herself in the glass. 

“Do you know of my brother’s plans, Varys?” Dany didn’t bother turning to look at her friend to know he was looking at her curiously. 

“The King has many plans my dear, some of which I dare not share to anyone lest he takes my head for it, but if it’s something he has shared with you I would gladly discuss it.” Dany swallowed thickly.

“What do you know of the Lady Sansa of House Stark?” this time she caught Varys’ expression, curiosity mixed with knowing if that was possible.

“I’ve heard that she is quite a beauty with Tully features. Red hair, blue eyes, fair skin. She looks nothing like the Starks apparently. Why do you ask my dear?” Dany smirked. 

“I think you know. Nothing gets past you. I expect you’ve heard of my brother’s plans to betroth the Stark girl to my nephew.” Varys dipped his head.

“Yes. It’s been the talk of the small council for quite some years now. I am… sorry to not have told you sooner. I know how you feel about the Prince.” Dany blinked quickly before turning away to hide her expression. She didn’t know how she felt about Aegon anymore. One second she was all burning desire, then burning hatred, then indifference. She did not know what to make of her feelings right now.

“Yes well, that’s not of any importance right now. What is important is seeing this Red Priestess. We better leave now lest we get found out, let’s go.”

The journey out of the castle was quite simple and Dany had the route memorized for possible future explorations out of the castle on her own. She had known only a couple that led to the dungeons but those had been found by accident when her and Aegon were children playing. She had not traveled those passages in years. Her heart ached for that simpler time.

Once they were out of the castle and in the streets of the city, Dany looked behind her and saw the towering mass of her home. She had never seen the castle from this point of view. It was a monstrosity, not beautiful at all.

“I know you asked me not to ask you what your business is with the Red Priestess, but I must warn you,” Varys stopped suddenly and Dany had no choice but to stop and listen as well, “anything she tells you cannot be trusted. These Red Witches never tell the truth and speak in riddles most of the time, believe me, it is most frustrating-” Dany held up a hand.

“Thank you Lord Varys, for your warning, but I need to speak with her and will hear her riddles just the same.” Varys nodded and turned down a dark alley before it sharply turned off down some hidden steps and into what looked like a miniature sept. 

Candles filled the room and lined almost every shelf built into the stone walls. There was a door leading off somewhere but in the far corner was a small section hidden by a curtain. A figure was on the other side.

“The Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen.” Varys announced Dany’s title proudly making her spine straighten and her fear disappear as she watched the figure grow clearer before emerging.

Whatever Daenerys was expecting, it was not this beautiful woman before her. From all this talk of witches and prophecy, she had assumed the Priestess would look much like an old crone from the stories she’d read or the ones Viserys had told her as a child. This woman was none of those things. She had dark hair piled atop her head in a fashion that was not popular amongst the ladies of Kings Landing. Her features had an air of otherness, like she could belong here in Westeros, but at the same time foreign as well.

“Princess Daenerys, it is an honor.” the Priestess curtsied gracefully before her kohl lined eyes shined upon hers once more. Dany nodded and then turned to Varys who bowed his head in deference before making his way out of the room to wait outside.

“I am most honored to meet you Princess. I do not have much, but I am brewing some tea if that is something you would wish to have.” Dany shook her head.

“That isn’t necessary, but I thank you for the offer.” The Priestess gestured to take a seat on a stone bench near a beautiful tapestry that showed a heart with flames around it.

Before Daenerys could speak, the Priestess began.

“I expect you are here because of the prophecy.” Dany, slightly annoyed at the woman, nodded her head..

“Yes, I learned of it but there are some things that were not made clear that I need to understand.” The Priestess smiled. 

“Before I tell you more you must know that I am not the one who gave this prophecy to your brother the King.” Dany furrowed her brow at this revelation. “Your brother came to me, just as you have now, many years ago after the Princess Rhaenys was born.” Dany felt her throat tighten. Rhaegar never spoke about his daughter that was killed during the siege of the city. It happened while he was gone to battle and Daenerys was just a baby on Dragonstone with Viserys, their guards, servants, and their dead mother.

“The King had come upon an old book about the history of your family and within found a prophecy of stone dragons awakened by three heirs. He believed that his children would be Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys reborn. He sought me out and I helped translate some of the text that he could not as he is not that fluent in Valyrian, but we must have not interpreted it correctly as everything that befell your family shortly after made the prophecy quite impossible. With the Princess dead and his third child being another son, we revisited the text and-” Danaerys held up her hand.

“Wait, a third son you said? Aegon is my brother’s only son.” the Priestess shook her head.

“No Princess, he is not.” Dany stood up in shock. More lies, just as Varys had warned.

“That’s not possible. No one has ever told me about another child. Aegon was only a baby when the uprising happened and my brother never remarried.” The Priestess’s eyes shone bright with the flickering candlelight. The incense burning in the next room grew stronger suddenly and Dany felt light headed. 

“You are right, your brother never married again, but he did have another child outside of his marriage bed as he was desperate to complete the prophecy, but when he heard the baby was a male, he knew we had interpreted the prophecy wrong. It took years and much traveling, but I have found the correct translations and we now know who will bring forth the prophecy. You.” Dany shook her head.

“No. It’s not possible. You’ve read the texts wrong, it cannot be me.” The Priestess stood up and grabbed Dany by the shoulders. The improperness of it all made the situation before Dany even more strained suddenly.

“What do you know of the prophecy?” she asked. Dany swallowed, her voice quivering as she spoke.

“I know that I’m to bear a child each to my brothers and my nephew, that they will grow to rule anew and wake dragons from stone.” the Priestess smiled, something off about the way she smiled as she released Dany from her grasp.

“And?” Dany shook her head at the question.

“That is all I know.” she said as she tried to keep her voice level. The Red Priestess nodded her head.

“I see. Well, there is more to it than that…” she said mysteriously.

“What else is there?” Dany asked, needing to know desperately. The Red Witch had her back turned to her as she lit some candles that had gone out.

“The Dragon has three heads. They shall be born to the last of the dragon sons, each with a child from the woman they are closest to in blood and under the red sword they shall be conceived to bring forward a new dawn. Upon their 16th name day, they will wake dragons from stone using the blood of thy mother in fire and Dragons shall wake and will rule once more.” Daenerys felt a shiver run through her as the Priestess spoke. The words would haunt her for the days and nights to come.


	4. I Was One Thing, Now I'm Being Another

The weeks passed swiftly and before Dany knew it, the eve of the tournament to celebrate her brother’s 20th year of being King was upon them.

Dany had spent her time thrown into more vocal and harp lessons as she had volunteered moons ago to sing for her brother during the festivities. She regretted the decision but knew she had to keep up appearances until she figured a way out of this prophecy.

Many things had crossed her mind to escape the plan they had for her. Death being the most prominent. She had stood on the edge of her favorite gardens where Rhaegar had revealed his intentions for their brother and his son, and looked out at the jagged rocks below. A cowards death perhaps, but her fear of pain kept her from taking that leap. A true coward she was.

She thought of running away. Varys had helped Aegon once in keeping him hidden from the Lannister's, he could help her escape as well. Maybe fake her death and she could start over in the Free Cities. Maybe she could be happy there, away from this life. She could live under the stars in the open and marry a normal man and live a normal quiet life. But she knew deep down she did not want to give up the opulence she had been born into. 

Daenerys wasn’t ignorant to who she was. She knew she was vain and cared too much of the material things she had been given in life. She looked down on the people of King's Landing, even some of the great houses. None of them meant anything really. No one meant anything to her if they weren’t her family. That’s what it all came down to in the end. Family. Despite everything she had learned she still loved them dearly. How could she erase years of love and devotion they had shown her. How could she forget Rhaegar taking care of her when she was sick, staying up with her for those times where her fevers went on and on? How could she forget swimming in the ocean with Aegon during their trips to Dragonstone? How could she forget Viserys procuring for her all her toys and bobbles she desired? The finest silks for her dresses? She couldn’t. She couldn’t forget any of it. 

So when she woke the day of the tournament it was with a steely resolve. She would get through this day as she had been for the past few weeks. No matter what mask she would have to slip into, she would do it to get through another day.

The festivities began almost immediately. For days lords and ladies of the great houses of Westeros had begun to arrive. Just the other day House Stark had arrived and Dany had stood next to her nephew as each member was introduced. Dany was not impressed with the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. They were a somber sort, and plain in clothing. Despite everything her family had put their family through, she could not smother her ire for them and their role in trying to overthrow her family. 

When Sansa Stark was presented to them Dany kept a sharp eye on Aegon and could see the sparkle in his eye as he took her in. She was beautiful, this Dany reluctantly admitted to herself. She had hoped what Varys had heard about her had been an exaggeration, if anything, her looks had been downplayed. There was something different about the girl that Dany could not place until the girl's eyes met her own and Dany saw reflected in them the same thing Dany felt for all of them. Contempt. 

So the girl was not to be a simpering fool the way the rest of them seemed to be around Aegon. It was… interesting to say the least. Dany had never seen such indifference to her nephew and she realized this intrigued Aegon as his eyes continued to seek out the Stark girl.

They had not had a chance to speak on the betrothal between their house and that of the Starks. Dany was sure Rhaegar had finally filled in Aegon on his plans. She had been prepared for Aegon to reach out to her but it had never come to pass and was almost regretful for it. Though she knew why she was keeping her distance from him, she did not know why Aegon was keeping away from her. It was most unlike him and Dany wondered and worried why that may be despite trying her hardest to not.

The day was spent making small talk with various lords and ladies, Dany playing her part as princess as well as she could. There were a few times when she had to be seated with her brothers and nephew while bards played songs and other performances were given that Dany wished she could escape, but she swallowed it down and clapped after every presentation. No one knew that the best performance was happening in front of them, and it did not include singers or mummers. 

Before the final feast that evening, Dany stole to her rooms for a moment to herself. It was becoming suffocating and she had to have a second to breath. She was halfway there when she heard whispering. There was a small balcony overseeing the city near this side of the castle. It was mostly hidden and a great place to watch the sun rise, but now, as the sun was setting on the opposite side of the castle, it was a great spot for some privacy. Everything was cast in shadows.

“...let you do this.” she heard the end of a harsh whisper.

“But I must, don’t you see? Father has already agreed. It must be this way.” breathed a trembling voice. Dany didn’t recognize either one, but she eased her way closer and hid herself behind a pillar to hear more.

“I’ll talk to father again, I won’t let you marry him, Sansa. I love you.” Dany’s interest was piqued instantly. So the wolf girl was in some sordid love affair?

“I love you too, Jon.. you know this. But it’s too late. We can’t meet like this again, I told you we must end this back in Winterfell.” her voice sounded anguished and if Dany was anyone else, her heart strings would have pulled, but they didn’t.

There were some more whispers that Dany couldn’t quite catch before the two revealed themselves. Sansa’s eyes were shining in the candlelight, clearly she had been crying. She wiped at her face harshly before she began walking away, that is until the man appeared behind her catching her hand and spinning her to him for one last kiss. 

Dany watched as they parted once more and Sansa descended the stairs to head to the feast. She considered the man called Jon as his sad eyes followed Sansa’s retreating form. He was handsome and looked much like Lord Stark. It didn’t take much for Dany to put two and two together. This must be the bastard son of House Stark. It was a piece of gossip she had been hearing around the castle since their arrival. Though he wasn’t formally presented with the Starks, Dany had heard that Rhaegar had been dismayed by the news of his presence at the castle. It wasn’t unheard of for Lords of the great houses to acknowledge their bastards, but it was bold and a little tasteless to bring one to the capitol during an event such as this. 

As the bastard called Jon made his way after the Stark girl, Dany left her hiding spot and headed to her room, this new information swimming in her mind.

When Dany finally made it to her chambers she paced for what seemed like ages and tried to work through what she could do to fix everything. It was driving her to madness. She knew this as she pulled at her hair, her breathing became labored as she began to throw her most prized trinkets from her vanity against the stone walls.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she relax? Why couldn’t she breathe? She just wanted to go back. Go back to the way things were before she met Kinvara, before she knew of the prophecy, before before before. 

But it was useless. Nothing could take it back. Take her back. She took a gulp of water from the glass pitcher by her bedside and tried to quiet her mind. She could do this. She could get through the evening. She could sit beside her family and smile as if nothing was wrong. She could pretend to still be that girl in love with Aegon. The girl who dreamed of a marriage with him bringing forth little silver haired and violet eyed children. A part of her still longed for that, even after everything she learned. Children. It made her stop in her tracks each time she thought of them, these fictional beings in her mind. How she longed to be a mother kept her from leaving because despite the way her family planned on making her a mother, it would still give her what she had wanted, just not in the way she had planned. And that was the crux of it wasn’t it? That it was not what she had wanted, and yet... 

It didn’t matter if Aegon was betrothed to the Stark girl, he was still supposed to father children on her anyway. She didn’t know when that would begin, didn’t know how Rhaegar would make this work. She was blind in the dark with his plans. The only way to find out though was to let them unfold and hope she could find a loophole out of them, or not. She grew more and more confused by the day it seemed on where her feelings lied as she thought about everything constantly. Part of her screamed at her to run away and never looked back, but another part kept her from doing exactly that, making her wonder if it was something she wanted after all. She took another sip of her water and dried her tears.

As Dany took her place at the head table, her appearance clear of any breakdown she may or may not have had, she looked out into the sea of people before her. The hall was packed with the most important and noble members of the great houses. She smiled at them all as many tried to catch her eye, especially the young lords who had not yet married, or the sons old enough to make a match. None of them caught her eye.

She felt him looking before she saw him. Aegon was at the opposite end of the table, closest to his father. His eyes were bright with want and meaning and Dany had to catch her breath at the look he was giving her. She had not looked at him so openly in weeks as she was trying to keep her distance and the force of his gaze was so strong. There was an intent to his gaze and suddenly Dany knew that the only reason she had evaded him for this long was because he allowed it. There would be no hiding from him now.

Just then Dany felt the atmosphere shift and tore her eyes away from Aegon to find her brother standing. The hall quieted and everyone’s attention was on their King. He spoke thanking everyone for joining them for the celebrations and gave a short speech he had prepared. His voice was clear and strong, and Dany was surprised at how calm he seemed. He must have practiced religiously as he was not one to make grand addresses such as this. Towards the end he came upon what Daenerys was dreading. The betrothal announcement.

“Tonight is not just in celebration of my time as King, but also to celebrate my brother and son.” he gestured towards them. Dany glanced at Viserys and found him to look princely in the robes he had donned for the evening before her eyes fell back on Aegon and observed him as everyone must be now, their handsome future king. He looked strong in the outfit he had made for him, all dark with touches of red, the Targaryen symbol woven into the sleeves and doublet. His features were elegant yet rough. His nose wasn’t quite straight, and he had a scar on his lip where it had split once as a child. His hair, silver as her own, was to his shoulders and was currently slicked back and tied in an elegant knot. His eyes were deep set and lined with dark lashes that must have come from his Dornish side, Dany’s were as silver as her hair. His jawline was sharp and prominent and flexed whenever he was deep in thought. Then there was his smile. He had so many, but her favorite was when all guards were down and he threw his head back in laughter. It made him look like a young boy again, before the pressures of being a Prince and future King were expected of him. Dany realized she hadn’t seen that smile in years.

“It is an honor to give my blessing on the match between my brother Prince Viserys of House Targaryen and the Lady Margaery of House Tyrell.” The hall erupted in applause and cheers. Dany started at the noise and searched out where House Tyrell was seated and quickly found Lady Margaery. She was a pretty thing and smiled demurely at everyone who shouted their congratulations and joy at the match. Dany saw the slant of her mouth and the sparkle in her eye that suggested that this was the highest honor she could ever receive. Dany wondered at how much emotion she was showing was actually true.

“Tonight I am also to give my blessing to my son and heir, the future King of Westeros.” Rhaegar began as the hall settled. Dany searched out House Stark next and found the girl sitting primly next to her father, his hand over hers. To anyone else, she looked as if she were waiting for someone else’s betrothal announcement, not her own. Dany was impressed at the way she must be hiding her feelings because nothing showed on her face. She quickly looked around the area they were seated and found who she was searching for, the Stark bastard. He was standing near the doors with a few men, his face was not a mask at all and Dany could clearly read him. He was furious. His jaw was set and his lips formed a thin line. It looked like it was taking everything he had from rushing forward and stealing the girl he loved from the crowd. Her brother began to speak again and she turned to watch it all unfold. “I ask that we all raise our drinks to my son Prince Aegon of House Targaryen and to your future queen, the Lady Sansa of House Stark.” 

There was a deathly silence for a moment and a few soft gasps before a subdued applause began. Daenerys watched Aegon lift his drink to Sansa and incline his head in an amused bow, before she followed his stare to the girl herself. She as well dipped her head humbly in reply with a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes did not sparkle at all.


End file.
